Lovin' You
by Littlest Girl
Summary: One-shot. Asesinarían su corazón. Él la había dejado y ahora se casaría en un par horas. Con alguien que no era ella. Iba a morir, podía sentirlo. Pero las cosas suelen cambiar cuando menos te lo esperas. AU.


Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.

Historia: Pebels

Canción recomendada: _**'**_**Two is Better than One' **Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift Y _'_**Winter Song'** Sara Bareilles ft. Ingrid Michaelson.

* * *

-**"Lovin' You"**-

"_I stil believe in summer days_

_The seasons always change_

_A__nd life will find a way"_

Las cosas no habían resultado bien para ella, no hoy, ni ayer, y probablemente tampoco lo harían mañana. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de pesimismo desde aquella vez hace mucho tiempo cuando el que creyó el amor de su vida la dejó. No lo había entendido en aquel momento, no lo entendía ahora y probablemente no lo entendería mañana, pero aún así no podía evitar irse a la cama cada noche analizando la misma situación para intentar comprender de una vez por todas qué fue lo que pasó y qué fue lo que hizo mal.

No había forma en que su cerebro se saltara el paso diario de ponerse a revisar cada pequeño detalle de la relación que había tenido con aquel maravilloso chico. Ese que se iba a casar en un par de horas. Ese que aún no podía superar. Ese que tampoco podría superar.

Él había calado hondo, y valla que lo había hecho.

Pateó una piedra del asfalto reprendiéndose mentalmente por no seguir los consejos de sus amigas. ¿Qué tal difícil era poner un poco de empeño y fuerza de voluntad en pensar en otras cosas y salir un poco más? Al parecer, muy difícil.

Pero es que ella no quería dejarlo ir. Había sido todo tan maravilloso que no comprendía como de la noche a la mañana él la había sentado frente a él en el sofá y había dicho _'Creo que tenemos que terminar'_.

Los besos, las caricias, las palabras, todo era genial y único. Su corazón había sentido que había encontrado esa otra mitad pura y duradera. Más parecía ser que sólo su corazón había pensado aquello.

Era arduo de entender, se dijo mientras se ajustaba el abrigo a la cintura y levantaba el cuello de la chaqueta. Todo mundo le decía que no lograban entender cómo –aún después de un año- ella no había podido dejar el pasado atrás –como claramente él _si_ había hecho-. Y la respuesta era tan malditamente simple.

Sintió la brisa marina salada chocar contra su rostro húmedo cuando se sentó sobrecogida –no sabía de dolor o frío- en una de las banquetas del paseo costero. Ella era feliz. Esa era la respuesta.

Había sido tan endemoniadamente feliz en ese lapso de tiempo que le era imposible reconocer que lo había perdido. No podía ser. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

'_Nada'_, había dicho él. Pero ella no le creyó mucho. Quizá no era buena en la cama, puede que haya sido su humor cambiante, o a lo mejor el hecho de que a ella no le gustaban las mascotas y a él sí. En cualquier caso, ella lo amaba tanto que no le habría importado ceder. Dios, aún lo amaba.

Era patética, lo sabía. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer cuando un corazón se ha roto y ha dejado de obedecer? Nada. Sólo dejarlo dar tumbos desorientados por tu pecho hasta que se canse y dejé de insistir.

Tampoco se puede insistir demasiado, ese músculo del porte de un puño y tan vital era completamente independiente y autoritario. No había forma de hacerlo ceder. Al menos en eso ella y él se parecían. Eran tercos como una mula.

A lo lejos –no tan lejos en realidad- pudo sentir la melodía de su celular sonar lentamente. Aún no había cambiado la canción que él había puesto allí. Revolcarse en el dolor masoquistamente no era precisamente la mejor manera de superarlo. ¿Pero qué más daba?

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de la superficie blanca con letras doradas que ya había sido releída muchas veces y quiso destrozarlo en pedazos. Sin embargo, no pudo.

Necesitaba aquello como prueba de que realmente estaba apunto de perderlo para siempre

Es lo mejor, decidió enjugándose una lágrima de la comisura de los labios. Es lo mejor…

Con mano segura –acostumbrada ya al proceso- abrió la botella de agua y se metió una pastilla en la boca. Claramente no era un tratamiento, pero sí le aliviaban el dolor que sentía por las mañanas. Ojala existiera un remedio para el dolor interno. Así todo sería mucho más fácil y habría olvidado hacía mucho a su antiguo amor. Él último.

El muelle lucía vacío e invernal con la neblina que cubría el camino costero. Llenó sus pulmones de un aire salado y frío que la hizo llorar. Más aún.

Su bolsillo se removió inquieto.

-¿Diga?

-Bella, ¿Dónde…? –Espesa pausa -¿Estás llorando?

La castaña maldijo en voz baja y se sorbió la nariz con delicadeza sacando un pañuelo del bolso.

-No.

-Mentirosa. –La acusó. Entonces suspiró ¿de qué serviría mentir?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estás llorando? –La voz del teléfono bajo dos tonos y se transformó en un susurro suave, confidente.

-Algo.

Se oyó una respiración cadenciosa y una confirmación. _"Si, está llorando"_

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el muelle.

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde más?

Por supuesto, ahí es donde lo había conocido. Allí es donde él le había jurado amor eterno. Allí es donde él le había pedido matrimonio. Allí es donde tenía un montón de recuerdos. ¿Qué otro lugar sino?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro y te estamos esperando para arreglarnos. Pero si quieres puedo…

-No, estoy bien. Tú y Rose vístanse y eso. Yo iré un rato más.

-Bella…

-Estaré bien, Alice. Gracias por preocuparte.

-Vamos para allá.

-No hace falta. Además, ustedes son las damas de honor. Yo soy una simple invitada, puedo llegar como no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que envíe a alguien por ti? Sabes como se pondrá si no te ve en la Iglesia.

Irónico ¿no? Ella era un pilar fundamental para él. No le había importado ver dolor en sus ojos cuando le comentó que se casaría, no le había importado oír un corazón estrellarse contra el suelo, aún así la obligó a prometerle que iría. _'No sé si pueda hacerlo si no estás ahí'_

¿Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón y pretender que siga latiendo? Increíblemente muchas.

-No puedo Alice, lo sabes.

-Sé que duele. Lo sé porque yo y Rose hemos estado contigo todos este tiempo y sabemos cómo te duele. Y créeme que ganas de golpearlo no nos faltan por ser tan idiota y pedirte asistir de todas formas. Pero… -silencio -…nosotras pensamos que esto te puede servir para superarlo.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que esto sólo lo empeoraría.

Intentó responder que sí serviría –no tenía que decir verdades si nadie sabría que mentía- pero las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirle por el rostro como un río.

Su amiga la sintió sollozar.

-Enviaré a alguien por ti.

Pero antes de que ella respondiera la chica había cortado dejando muerta la línea. Como probablemente lo estaría ella después de esta noche.

Pensó en esconderse, al menos hasta que la ceremonia acabase, pero eran Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen de quién hablábamos, ellas la encontrarían aunque tuvieran que buscar bajo el mar.

Ambas estaban empeñadas en hacerla ir a esa Iglesia a como de lugar. Y ella sabía que no era lo más inteligente que una amiga te puede obligar a hacer, pero sólo querían lo mejor para ella –y, había que reconocerlo, a sus amigas se le acababan las ideas-.

La brisa marina se coló por el agujero entre la chaqueta y su cuello haciéndola estremecer. Y se habría asustado –el muelle estaba desierto, si algo le ocurría ni sus gritos alertarían a alguien- de no ser porque conocía a la perfección la figura enfundada en un abrigo café recortada en la neblina espesa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se secó las mejillas en un pobre intento de esconder las lágrimas. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, él ya estaba sentado a su lado.

De todas las personas que ella pudo haber querido a su lado en un momento como ese, él no era una de ellas. Tendría que hablar con Alice seriamente. De todas las ideas nefastas que había tenido, esta era sin duda la peor.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su voz, masculina y grave, llenó momentáneamente el hueco en su pecho.

-¿Para qué?

-Sabes que podría haber hablado con… -guardó silencio y estudió el mar. Tenía un color negro tormenta y se movía con furia al chocar contra la orilla y los botes.

Ninguno dijo nada, en parte porque no les apetecía hacerlo, parte porque se sentía bien estar en silencio uno al lado del otro. También tenía algo que ver que nunca se habían entendido bien.

-Alice y Rosalie están preocupadas. Deberíamos… partir.

-No voy a ir. –dijo ella con tanta resolución que casi se lo creyó. Claro que no tuvo el mismo efecto en él.

-Se hace tarde, Bella. Tienes que arreglarte y yo también. En una hora tengo que estar en la Iglesia.

-¿Son las 5?

-5 menos cuarto. Los invitados comienzan a llegar a las 6 y tengo que estar en la puerta para recibirlos con los chicos.

Ella se acurrucó a si misma en un abrazo y sintió las lágrimas de un pensamiento que tuvo de momento. Lo que iba a decir era tan verdadero que dolía.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí.

Entonces un sollozo brotó de su garganta antes de que pudiera morder su labio con fuerza innecesaria para reprimirlo. Y al estar sentado a su lado se respiraba tanto dolor, que podías sentir cómo se desagarraba tú propia alma. Él comenzaba a entender finalmente aquella actitud tan triste que la chica había adoptado durante mese. Ella lo tuvo que haber amado mucho, se dijo cuando ella volvió a sollozar ahora con más fuerza y se puso de pie.

Caminó hasta la barandilla del muelle y lloró. Entonces él –no sabía qué hacía- se puso de pie también y alargó los brazos en dirección a ella. La castaña se aferró tan fuerte a él y lloró con tanto dolor que él sintió ganas de llorar también.

-Tranquila, Bella.

Cuando ella gimió con fuerza la apretó más contra su pecho mientras besaba sus cabellos y acariciaba su espalda. Sólo Dios sabía lo muy desamparada que ella se sentía en aquel momento.

-Todo estará bien.

-Mentira. –Dijo entre lágrimas. –Ambos sabemos que nada estará bien, Edward. Nada. Jacob se casará con Leah ahora y no hay que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

-Bella…

-Olvídalo.

Ella se alejó como si él quemara pero no lo miró mientras hablaba. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera ver en sus ojos.

-Tú tienes que estar allí con Jasper y Emmett, son los padrinos. Yo no. Y te agradecería si me dejaras en paz ahora.

Él se sorprendió de lo rápido que ella se había recuperado de la reciente caída. Debía de tener un montón de experiencia.

-No puedes hacer como si nada ocurriera.

Ella lo miró con dolor.

-Nunca he podido hacer como si nada ocurriera. Nunca…

Edward la observó durante un momento infinito descansando las manos en sus bolsillos, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla de nuevo que temía sacar las manos.

La quería tanto.

-Sólo quiero que esto acabe.

Y no se refería sólo a la boda, hablaba también de ella. De lo poco y nada que le quedaba. Su reloj vital comenzaba la cuenta regresiva pero no sabía si podría con ello. Quizá terminara con todo antes de tiempo, nunca se podía confiar en sus impulsos.

-A veces me gustaría poder despertar y que todo haya sido un mal sueño, hay veces en que incluso deseo no haberlo conocido.

-Jacob te arruinó la vida.

Ella asintió con fuerza y se sorprendió de estar llorando nuevamente. Esta vez Edward se tardó un poco más en acercase para darle apoyo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero algo en la atmósfera había cambiado. Se olía… ¿esperanza?

-Siempre pienso que no lo hizo adrede, pero… no lo sé. Nunca he sido yo desde que todo terminó.

-Es porque él se llevó una parte de ti consigo.

Tenía la cabeza recostada en su hombro y él tenía la mano por su cintura. Ambos mirando el mar.

A ojos de cualquiera pasarían por una pareja, si tan sólo supieran que ya no estaban tan lejos de la realidad.

-Entonces quizá es cierto que no puedo vivir sin él.

Isabella se sorprendió de verlo negar con la cabeza. Era raro, nunca se había fijado, pero él tenía unos bonitos ojos esmeralda.

-No digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad.

-No, no lo es.

Él comenzaba a enfurecerse. Nunca había guardado rencor con Jacob por lo que le había hecho a Bella, pero nunca había tenido esta perspectiva.

Tomó el rostro frío de ella entre sus manos y la obligó a observarlo. Por increíble que pareciera, ella no dejaba de llorar.

-No puedes echarte a morir porque una relación haya salido mal.

-Pero… yo… lo amaba.

-Yo lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Pero tienes que salir adelante y dejar de mirar atrás porque habrá muchos otros que sí te querrán como te mereces.

-¿Cómo quién?

-Como yo.

No supo que hacía, quizá era porque se sentía desamparada y dolida, pero sus labios buscaron a tientas los de él hasta que los sintió, cálidos y suaves.

Sintió sus propias lágrimas saladas en aquel beso pero no por ello le supo más amargo. De hecho, todo lo que podía pensar era en dulzura y amor.

Quiso pensar que todo esto lo hacía porque necesitaba sentirse querida otra vez, más se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que allí había algo más. Algo más que no supo descifrar.

Él acarició su espalda a través de la ropa enviando centenares de descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo cuando ella enredó los dedos en su cabello cobre.

Por un momento no hubo hueco en el pecho, no hubo dolor, Jacob o mundo. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Te Quiero.

Él se deslizó lentamente hacia atrás para observarla con cautela y horror. No sabía si podría soportar ser confundido con Jacob, o mucho peor, ser el premio de consuelo.

-¿Qué haz dicho?

Ella pareció sorprenderse porque retrocedió asustada cuando él habló. Tocó sus labios en un intento de saber si aquel beso realmente había ocurrido y si aquellas palabras –que parecían estarle haciendo daño a Edward- las había dicho ella.

Sólo le bastó verle la cara de desconcierto para darse cuenta de que ella no había querido decir aquello. Seguramente –en el estado en que estaba- le abría dicho aquello a cualquiera que le hubiese dado algo de amor.

Metió sus manos en el abrigo para asegurarse de no cometer dos veces el mismo error y volteó deshaciendo sus pasos. No tenía nada más que hacer allí, estaba más que claro que Isabella nunca superaría a Jacob, y si lo hacía, él no quería ser el muñequito de prueba. Ni siquiera tuvo que haber aceptado ir a buscarla al muelle en primer lugar. Se había prometido fallidamente tantas veces olvidarla que había perdido la cuenta, y ahora que realmente tenía la fortaleza para hacerlo iba y la besaba.

Nada inteligente.

Ella lo observó partir y le entró el pánico. ¿Era posible sentir algo por alguien luego de Jacob? Nunca se habían llevado muy bien, pero siempre le había agradado la forma de ser de Edward. Aunque entre agradar y querer había mucha diferencia.

A lo lejos, él comenzaba a desaparecer.

-He dicho: Te Quiero.

Su propia voz le retumbó en los oídos. Quizá lo había gritado, no estaba segura.

Sin embargo él no volteó, quedó pegado a sus pasos sobre el piso.

Ella sonrió acercándose. Sintió un calor llenarle el pecho.

-Dije que te quiero.

Volvió a decir, pero esta vez no era para convencerse, era para convencerlo a él. Más Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que si ella estaba siendo sincera con todo esto, a él sólo le bastaría una mirada a sus orbes chocolate para perder la batalla y caer rendido sin tiempo de protegerse o de volver atrás.

Sin embargo, Isabella levantó la mano derecha y la posó en la mejilla de él con tanto cariño que él se estremeció y supo que, inevitablemente, él le pertenecía. Quizá siempre lo había hecho.

-No quiero ser el segundo plato, Bella.

-Nunca serías mi segundo plato, Edward. Eres demasiado especial como para ocupar el segundo lugar. Jamás podrías serlo para nadie, tú demandas ser el único.

-Tampoco quiero sufrir.

Ella guardó silencio. No podía prometerle aquello.

-Te amo desde hace tanto, que, ahora que te tengo, no sé que haría sin ti.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Podía ver todo ese amor en sus ojos.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar.

-¿Lo intentarás?

No necesitó traducción, sabía a lo que él se refería; _'¿Intentarás amarme?'_

-No creo que vaya a necesitar mucho esfuerzo. Creo que ya te comienzo a querer más de la cuenta.

-Bella, tienes que ser seria con todo esto. No podría soportar que luego me digas que no…

Sintió sus labios calientes.

-Te Quiero, Edward. Te voy a amar como mereces.

-¿Me amas ahora?

-Si.

-Con eso basta.

* * *

Dios, no tiene una idea de lo mucho que he sentido este One-shot. Es cómo si yo lo hubiese vivido o algo parecido.

Fue tan genial escribir esto, que sentía como si la historia cobrara vida y se hubiese escrito y desarrollado sola. Que en parte así fue.

Millones de besos y, entre tanta tristeza, algo hay de feliz.

_Thank's for Reading._

Kisse's & **Bite's**. Pebels.


End file.
